


The Chorincles of the Godfather

by Ace_superhero



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Doctor AU, F/F, Gang Violence, Mafia AU, Other, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Week, Sanvers Week 2019, gangsters au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_superhero/pseuds/Ace_superhero
Summary: Mafia boss and Doctor AUNew York underworld is ruled by 3 powerful families: the Sawyer, the Danvers and the Luthors.Maggie became a cold blooded mafia boss after her dad was assassinated by the Luthors.Although Alex grew up in a mafia family herself, she is the black sheep of the family. She chose to be a doctor instead of getting involved in family business and moved to Seattle. Kara took over the reign of the Danvers family business when Jeremiah was killed by Maggie in a chaotic raid.To complicate things, Alex, Maggie, Kara and Lena all grew up together and attended the same school. Alex and Maggie were best friends until they went separate ways in college.All hell break loose when Alex moved back to NYC, determined to find out who killed her Dad and rekindled her friendship with Maggie. Maggie wants revenge with the Luthors... but Kara is in the way... she just wanted to protect Lena.~~~~~Or the gansgters AU that no one asks for but me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough gangsters AU ... :) 
> 
> Inspired by Chyler's Taxi Brooklyn that i was watching the other day. 
> 
> Warning: torture and violence in the story below. 
> 
> Maggie isn't as bad as it sounds. English is not my first language so go easy on me.

Chapter 1  
A basement somewhere in NYC.

A middle aged guy was tied into a metal chair in the basement, in a dimly lit room. His nose broken, his shirt was soaked in his own blood. He was in a kind of a typical room you would imagine a mafia would torture their subjects in. A woman with brown eyes were pacing in front of him with a wicked grin on her face. Five of her men are standing at the side of the room observing the situation. None of them dared to say anything without this woman's permission. She was short compared to this men but her aura was strong and all the men in this room were scared of her. 

She wiped the blood on her hand with a clean cloth after she connected her fist with his nose. She suddenly leaned forward and stopped her face in front of the man currently being tied in the chair. She spoke in a slow and commanding manner, "I will ask you one more time and you better start telling me the truth or I will break every bone in your body, starting from you finger." The guy just glared at her angrily, the petite woman lifted up the blooded guy's right index finger without breaking eye contact with him and started pushing it back until the guy in finally let out a scream. But he remained non talkative otherwise. 

After a few seconds of his hissing and puffing but not yielding, the brown hair woman gave him a nonchalant smile then stood up straight. She turned towards her men slowly and order one of them, "James, do your thing. I want him to know what's the consequences of stealing from us is."

A big bald guy gave her a nod and carried out his orders from his boss. 

"One way or another you are going to tell us who asked you to steal our money and when I am finished with you, no one will be able to recognise you. You are going to experience the Sawyer family's special." James started to crack his knuckles and approach the guy. 

The guy in the chair was looking terrified and started to look between James and the boss, seemingly trying to decide whether he should talk or not. 

The boss was resting on a nearby table and getting impatient. She tapped her foot on the ground and glanced at James, "what are you waiting for, I had a lunch meeting to go to." She ordered.

"Yes, boss." James replied and he started to work on the guys index fingers first, then the next one. The guy screamed loudly and after the sound of his middle finger cracked, he begged them to stop and he would tell them everything they needed to know.

"It's the Luthors. They promised to make my debt go away if I steal from you and blame it on the Danvers!" He screamed out. 

"Scum bag, James you know what to do from here." She said it as a matter of fact and walked out of the room. She could hear more screaming from the man for a few more seconds before she managed to go upstairs and closed the door at the top of the stairs for some peace and quiet. She headed to her office upstairs. 

Maggie sat down in her office, for a mafia boss, her office looked like a CEO office with lots of business management books. An unsuspicious mind wouldn't have guessed what she did for a living. That's the way she liked to keep it. 

She sighed deeply though, her fingers touching her desk absentmindedly. She never wanted this life but when her dad was assassinated, she promised her mum that she would do whatever it took to keep their family business alive. It wasn't easy to start with but after awhile, not only did she managed to keep the busines going, she managed to increase their profit by 20%. Her Yale degree in business management didn't go to waste after all. 

She loved running the operations smoothly and tried to steer away as much as possible from drugs and stealing but she couldn't change all of the old school ways overnight. And once in awhile she had to deal with traitors or troublemakers like today. She told herself that could not show weaknesses to her rivalries and especially no mercy to the people who try to take advantage of her family and her gang. 

No matter how much she missed her life before this, she had to accept that this was her life now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Apprehensive was probably word that Alex was looking for. It's the first time she stepped back to NYC after her father's funeral about 9 months ago. 

She was moving back to the city that she grew up in, with the friends that she grew to love but forced to loose. 

After she gave Kara a call to let her know that she arrived safely, she dragged her luggage to one of the Danvers owned apartments. She collected the door keys from the concierge as instructed by Kara. Kara sounded so excited on the phone and couldn't wait to see her sister. But Alex hasn't broken the news to Kara that the reason she came back was to find out who killed their father. The police said they closed the case due to insufficient evidence, they concluded that he was probably killed by a rival gang. To say they were unsympathetic was an understatement. Alex strongly believed that the police were celebrating in secret that one of the underworld bosses was killed in a raid gone wrong. She had applied for the medical examiner position at the NYPD. They hired Alex immediately with her stella recommendation from Grey Sloane Memorial hospital in Seattle. 

As she hadn't been involved with any of the Danvers business before, they probably didn't even associated her with Jeremiah Danvers. 

She looked at her watch, it's too early to call her girlfriend, Arizona, that she arrived safely. So settled for a text to her instead. 

~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, someone was knocking on Alex's door. Kara was outside holding up a bag of Chinese takeout. 

"I got you your favorite chinese! We could hang out more now that you are back in town!" She squealed excitedly. 

"I am so happy to see you too, sis." Alex hugged her a bit too tightly too. God, she missed her sister. She didn't have many holidays in the last few years of working in a hospital. So her visits to NYC had been far and few and she missed her family here so much. 

They soon settled in and catch up on each other's lives and feeling like there were teenagers again. 

"So Kara, how are you holding up? Running the family's business can't be easy." Alex asked her sis sympathetically. 

"You know what, I actually love it. I love making people scared of me. There are things that I prefer not to need to deal with but Jon is there for me when I need him. We kept to Dad's mantra, no drugs allowed in our places. And we don't run brothels." She said proudly. 

"Have you started running charities too?" Alex mocked her.

"Hey, we still have bars, fight clubs, underground casinos and loan sharks. not the worst kind of business like Luthors." Kara shrugged her shoulders.

"I know, I know. I was only kidding." Alex reassured her. 

"Has the Luthors gave you any troubles?" 

"Not lately which is strange in itself. They could be brewing something big." Kara replied. 

"What about the Sawyers?" Alex asked hesitantly. She missed Maggie too if truth be told. 

"They are ok, we don't step over the line, they won't touch us. We mind our own business. So they are the lesser of the two evils." Kara shrugged her shoulders. 

"Tell me the real reason why you moved back." Kara suddenly turned serious towards Alex.

"You've already guessed why..." Alex stared at her for a few seconds before letting out a sigh, "Dad."

"I know... we all missed him." Kara held on to Alex for a long time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maggie looked at a familiar number and answered her phone, "Sawyer here. What's up?"

"Boss, you asked me to keep a tab on people at the airports. Guess who turned up today?" 

"Winn, I paid you to give me information, not asking me to guess." Maggie tried not to shout down the phone. 

"Ok ok, have a sense of humour girl. It's Alex Danvers." Winn said. 

Maggie hang up...putting her hands in her head before letting out "Oh boy..."

Her day just got worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back woth another chapter! Thank you for reading this and youe kind comments! 
> 
> You wil see Kara as a leader and her and Alex sparring as requested by @ayushi95.
> 
> Also it is a sanvers story, so they finally meet again!

Chapter 2

Alex's first day at work went well, she spent some time getting used to her lab, equipments, procedures and systems. Her colleagues seemed nice, she would be able to fit in. She had a dead body to examine in the afternoon, cause of death was a clear cut stab in the heart case. She wrote up her report swiftly and went to meet Kara. 

She wanted to tap into the system to read her dad's autopsy report but she was not ready to face it yet, she had plenty of time to do that another day. 

She went back to their family home to pick up some things for her apartment that evening. 

On her way to Kara's place, she called Arizona but she got her voicemail only. She had a few voicemail and texts from her girlfriend saying how much she missed her and how Karev made her life hell today. She could imagine Arizona face when she heard the voicemails. God, she missed her a lot too. It was easier to see each other inside the hospital even with two hectic schedules, they always managed to find a little time together in the on-call rooms. Now things would be a little hard to maintain but they agreed to at least give it a go. 

The housekeeper opened the door for Alex when she got to the Danvers townhouse where Kara was live in.

Alex saw Kara was closing up her business meeting with her minions in her office, she decided not to disturb them and leaned on the hallway wall just outside the office . 

"I need you all to work harder. Profits are down this month. We are running a business, not charity, no more free drinks for pretty girls in your club Vasquez." Kara barked at one of her heads of operations. 

"Yes, sorry boss." Vasquez gave her an apologetic smile.

Kara turned to another person and pointed her finger, "And you, Mike, don't think I didn't know about the side business that you are running. Do I not paid you enough? I don't need you guys to cause me anymore trouble. Shut it down or I will shut you down. Understood?" Kara glared at this Mike person. 

"Yes, boss. Considered it done. It won't happen again." Mike answered, terrified. 

"Good, now go." With that she dimissed them. Alex saw Kara held back Mike for a few moments though and pressed a roll of money in his hand. He looked at her gratefully and mumbled a few thank you to her.

The minions gave Alex a confused look on their way out when they saw her watching them from afar. Kara didn't normally let guests walk around her house freely. Only the ones who had worked with her father for a long time would have met her before.

Alex pushed herself off the wall and smiled at her sister, "If I didn't see it myself, I wouldn't have believed that you could be terrifying too. You are so Jekyll and Hyde." Her sister laughed at her comment. 

"Only you get to see the real softie inside me thesedays, sis." She brushed it off. 

"Why did you give Mike some money, by the way?" Alex asked curiously. 

"I knew his mum is sick, he needs money to pay her medical bills. We look after our own and I mean it." Kara explained like it was the most natural thing to do. 

"You really have grown up a lot in the last few years. I am so proud of you. Dad would be very pleased." Alex beamed at how admirable her sister had become. 

"I did what I had to do. I don't want to be mean or a horrible person but I need them to respect me and if they fear me a little then so be it." Kara shrugged. 

"Well, you are doing an excellent job. I can see that you have their respect. Sorry, I wasn't here to support you." Alex said earnestly, giving her sister's hand a squeeze. 

"I know this isn't your calling, Alex. We have the same training from Dad, you know. You would be just as good as me if you wanted to be." Kara gave her sis a reassuring look, holding her hand tight. 

That's true. Jeremiah had sent them to martial arts, weapons training, taught them how the underworld works since they were young. They sent them to Jon Jozz's martial art school to train few times a week. Jon was well respected in this area and of course, Oscar Sawyer also sent Maggie there too. The kids were dropped off by their mums or drivers after school. All of them had to learn how to defend themselves and counter attack when they were ambushed. 

Alex, Kara and Maggie all sparred with each other frequently when they were teenagers. 

"Alex, hey, you zoned out." Kara touched her arm to bring her back.

"Sorry, just thinking how we used to train at Jon's. I am not sure I can beat you now. Out of practise and all." Alex raised an eye brow. 

"Well, there is only one way to find out!" Kara grinned mischievously. 

"Oh no, no, no. We are not sparring today." She protested. 

And yet 15 minutes later, both of them were in their gym clothes, boxing gloves on and warming up in the gym room in townhouse. 

"Go easy on me Kara." Alex pleaded. 

Alex started to relax her shoulder, dance around the mat a few times to get her rhythm. She had been doing some gym boxing in Seattle so she wasn't totally out of practise but she knew Kara would have been working out more. 

Kara had her fighting stance ready and waited for Alex to make her first move. Alex threw her punch first to her left and Kara dodged it easily. While Alex had her right arm stretched out, Kara tried to hit her right unprotected side but Alex moved to the side quicker than she anticipated, she ended up hitting air. 

"Not bad, sis." Kara teased, clearly enjoying their practice. 

"I taught you that move, little one." She grinned back.

Kara tried to move around and launched a sudden attack but her tactics were all blocked. She managed to land one punch on Alex's right ribs but Alex hit her with a counterpunch from the other side. They jumped back.

Alex waited and tested Kara's defence a few times. But she was good too.

Kara was getting a bit impatient and aimed a left hook to Alex's head. Alex saw an opportunity, she grabbed her out stretched arm, turned her back to Kara's body to use her momentum to flip Kara on the mat. Kara ended up on her back on the mat with Alex pinning her down on the floor. 

"Lack of practice, uh?" Kara said panting heavily. 

"Yeah, I guess I wasn't as bad as I thought. And you definitely went easy on me!" Alex said with a sheepish grin. 

Alex helped her up and they get cleaned up before grabbing some dinner. 

She picked out some photos, a big mirror and some books from her old room to put in her new apartment. 

"You could stay here, you know. This is your home too." Kara told her.

"Not anymore, I don't want so many people to know about my background while I am at NCPD, so it is best not to be too close to you." Alex explained, it's not easy to stay away from her but it's best if she did.

"I understand. I want to know what happened to Dad too, so just let me know what you need." Kara gave her a knowing look. 

Kara asked her driver to send Alex home despite her protests. She was carrying a few things so she accepted the offer.

When the car drove past a park that they used to hang out when she was little, she asked the driver to stop by on one side and wondered in to see if anything had changed. 

It was getting late, so the park looked empty. The fountain in the middle was still there, everything looked the same. She turned to a corner where Maggie and her used to hide behind the bushes and hang out. Jeremiah didn't mind her hangout with Maggie but Maggie's dad wasn't that open to her daughter making friends with his rivalry's daughter. So they got good at finding hiding places to avoid prying eyes.

She sat down at their old spot and closed her eyes to enjoy the moment of peace. Maybe it's her wishful thinking but she wondered if Maggie still remembered their spot and her? Since she got back NYC, she somehow couldn't stop thinking about her. Should she call her? What would she say?

She stayed for a few more minutes in the old before making her way back to the car. 

Alex froze when she saw someone familiar sitting at one of the side benches near her spot. The woman was breath taking, long wavy brown hair down her shoulders, black leather jacket, tight black jeans complete with motorcycle boots. She was staring down her phone with a frown. She contemplated going in the other direction before she saw her. She started to back away but it only seemed to draw the other woman's attention to her.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath. Luckily the other woman didn't seem to hear it.

Maagie looked up a bit shocked. "Danvers?" Her name rolled off Maggie's tongue without effort. 

"Sawyer." Alex let out her breath that she had been holding subconsciously.

"I thought you moved away?" She pretended to be surprised, she didn't want to let the taller woman know what she had been keeping a tab on her whereabouts because that would be creepy. 

"Yeah, I just moved back last week." Alex replied, congratulating herself that she managed to give proper reply to her ex best friend. 

"What are you doing here? Here?" Maggie gestured her surroundings. She stood up and started walking closer to where Alex was standing. 

"I drove past this place and feeling a bit noglastic, it reminded me of the good old times... and you." Alex whispered the last part out, wishing Maggie wouldn't have heard it, starring into her sparkling brown eyes.

Maggie gave her a wide grin, and it gave her hope that Alex still thought of her. "This is where I come to think whenever I needed to be alone. I guess, it became a habit even after you left." Maggie grimaced at the last part. Smooth operator, she berated herself that she had to made the moment awkward. 

"Look, I am sorry the way things were between us. I would love to catch up with you over dinner and catch up." Alex blurred out before she could have a chance to talk herself out. "Only if you want to of course..." she added in hast.

"Of course I would love to." Maggie gave her a full dimple smile at her invitation. But then she realized that she needed to tell Alex about her Dad at some point, her mood dampened a little. Alex noticed the subtle change in her facial expression but didn't press further.

They exchanged phone numbers and promised to see each other on Saturday. 

That night both of them couldn't sleep but for very different reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this, do let me know. :)
> 
> Comments will help me write faster! 
> 
> Ideas for future chapters are welcomed too!


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Maggie and Alex became friends when they were little and how did their reunion dinner go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.. unbeta work...
> 
> Just realised that this week is Sanvers week 2019! 
> 
> This is similar to day 2 prompt where one of them is a villain. don't know if this can count! ;)

Maggie had mixed feelings about having dinner with Alex. She was so nervous that she hadn't been able to eat anything all day. She had a giant crush on Alex since she realised she liked woman like that. Even though Alex had disappeared on her for almost a decade, the feeling in her stomach never went away. But that's her secret to keep, she was sure that Alex didn't know about her giant crush on her, she made sure that she dated numerous girls in school to hide her little big secret. So Alex's disappearing act, she put it down to Alex finding new friends or boyfriends or studying too hard and forgot about her. 

Maggie had always been a loner, her mum had some complications when giving birth to her. She never beared any more babies after her. They loved her very much though. Her mum would hold her in the middle of the night cuddling her. Her papa preferred the tough love parenting approach though. He never praised her out loud nor kissed her, until his dying day that was.

Papa was her hero. All she wanted was to please her Papa, when she was young, probably true even now.  After all, she joined the family business wanted to be with her Papa more. Her first memory of seeing her Papa smile proudly at her was when she got her black belt at karate when she was 7 and beated the boys older than her at a competition. Papa was beaming at her for weeks. Apart from martial arts, her dad was also proud of her when she got A for her homework. From then onwards, she thought the way to make her dad love her was excel at fighting and study. Sometimes she would get into a fight with older boys and get beaten up but she never cried or complained as Papa would remind her that Sawyers never lose and they never cry. 

Papa was a very paranoid man. He ruled his empire with fear, which was a contrast to Jeremia Danvers who commanded with respect from his subordinates. He conditioned Maggie not to trust anyone or befriend anyone. Because the Sawyers are powerful and rich, people always want something from them when they befriend them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Flashback 

Maggie was sent to Jon Jozz's to train when she was 10. That's the first day she met Alex Danvers. She knew who she was, daughter of his Papa's rivalry, she was keen to show her who was in charge. She did not hold back in their first practice round. Maggie managed to hit Alex had a few times on her ribs but she blocked a lot of her attacks too. Maggie could feel bruises forming on her own arms so Alex must be in the same if not worse physically. Maggie didn't mind the bruises as long as she was the winning one. 

"It's only practice man, don't need to be so aggressive..." Alex muttered annoyingly under her breath, rubbing her sore ribs with one hand and wiping her sweat on her forehead with another.

"I play to win." She replied with a cocky smile. She thought she would be happy winning, somehow Alex threw her off balance as she didn't quite understand Alex's attitude. Normally when she was the aggressor, people either become more aggressive and fought back harder or get scared and retreat. She wasn't angry nor scared, she just walked away.

Alex always had Kara standing next to her. Being a lone child, she was envious that they had each other and also secretly admire that Alex was a overly protective big sister. She wished she had a big sister too sometimes. 

That night she went home and told Papa that she won the fight with Alex Danvers, he muttered "That's my girl". Maggie was over the moon that night.

They didn't talk much at Jon's, Maggie deliberately stayed away from he Danvers sisters. It wasn't until they met in the middle school that they had more of an interaction. 

First day at school, Alex tried to strike a conversation with Maggie at the canteen. She said down on her table without asking for permission. "Fancy seeing you here." She said.

"Considered that this is the best middle school in NYC, it's not hard to guess that our parents sent us here. Most kids are from rich or powerful families here. See you around Danvers." Maggie said flatly, not really interested to continue the conversation. She started to stand up as she finished her sentence. 

"Suit yourself." Alex gave her a nonchalant shrug. 

Alex repeatedly sat on her table for the next few days. Sometimes she would just sit down and ate quietly, sometimes she would try to make small talk. She didn't like that she was starting to look forward to seeing her, was it how if felt to have a friend? 

By the end of the week, she finally asked, "Why do you keep sitting here?  Do you just do that to annoy me?  Did you not think that maybe I wanted to be alone?"

"Did it cross your mind that maybe it's me who wanted some company?" Alex gave her a warm infectious smile that just seem to infuriate her even more. 

"Arh.... you are impossible." Maggie threw her hands up in the air and walked away. 

The following week, Alex sat with some other students she had classes with. Maggie was feeling broody for no good reasons. That's why she didn't want to made friends because they could make you feel even more lonely when they leave you. 

Maggie didn't have friends before Alex, you couldn't blame her for not knowing how to act around people. She always wondered why Alex was her friend, after all, she wasn't a very nice person, certainly wasn't very nice to her from the beginning. 

Maggie had started to get into trouble with some boys already, there were some older boys in school bullying a little boy into giving them his lunch money. It got Maggie's blood boiled. So she when over to stop them and, of course, they would underestimate her cuz she was tiny in their eyes. With Maggie's training, she managed to beat them up quite easily. The little boy she helped was very grateful. 

A few days later, the boys who got beaten up by Maggie were plotting their revenge, they got some more back up this time... about 6 of them were cornering her at the back of the playground. No matter how good Maggie was, she was still only 11 and no way she could have handle 6 older boys by herself. She managed to take down 2 boys before she was losing her upper hand, she got pushed to the ground when suddenly Alex shouted at them and came rushing in. The boys panicked for a second then relaxed when they realised it was only another girl. 

After Alex helped her up, they nodded at each other knowing and had their fighting stance ready. It's more evenly matched now. They eventually kicked the boys asses back to where they came from. All the boys scrambled away quickly.

"Are you ok?" Was the first thing Alex said to her after they were left alone in the playground. She moved closer to Maggie and took a closer look at her arms, touching her scratches with her fingers gingerly. Maggie still hissed at the contact. 

"I have had worse." She didn't know what to say, no one had ever asked her that question after a fight, apart from maybe her mom.. 

Alex just gave her an 'You are unbelievable' smile, shaking her head.

That was the beginning of how Alex managed to break down her walls slowly. 

Since that day, Alex was hanging out with her more. Although she always maintained the 'I don't mind you' attitude around her rather than 'I love being your friend'.  Alex would just glance at her friend and smile discreetly. 

End of flashback  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex and Maggie had dinner on Saturday as promised. Alex wanted to tell Kara but she felt that she would be treating it as a date if she asked her sis advice on what clothes to wear. She wasn't trying to impress Maggie, she was just having dinner with an old friend, who didn't even know she was gay. And also she was someone she needed to apologize to for not being a good enough friend. 

They met at the restaurant that Maggie had chosen since Alex had been away for so long. Maggie picked a family run Italian restaurant, the waitress sat them in a corner at the back of the restaurant. 

They fell into an awkward silent after they ordered their drinks. Both trying to find a good opening line. 

"So.. " They managed to say at the same time. This time they both laughed at their awkwardness. 

"You go first."Alex indicated with her hand gesture for Maggie to go ahead.

"So what brings you back to New York?" Maggie found an easy topic to start with. 

"I am the new medical examiner of NCPD. Saw the job opening and applied for it. The rest is history." 

"Oh..NCPD? " Maggie was clearly lost for words. She managed to mutter after she got over the initial shock. "Did they not know that you are a Danvers?" 

"Either Dad did a very good job in covering our tracks or the police are so incompetent. I like to think it's the latter." She shrugged her shoulders. 

"Maybe you can help me cover my tracks too, Danvers." Maggie suggested.

"I can only cover you tracks if you killed someone. You haven't killed anyone today, have you?" Alex asked suspiciously. 

"I am just joking!" Maggie mentally berated herself for bring this topic. Not today, she didn't kill anyone today but she did kill Alex's Dad. That's not a detail she wanted to reveal to her old friend in their first reunion dinner. 

"So you are a doctor now? I always knew you would be able to do what you wanted. I am glad that you achieved your childhood dream." She smiled proudly at her friend.

"Well it seems like you have taken over the Sawyer business as planned too."  She smiled back. 

" Yeah, that I did but it happened under unfortunate circumstances. Papa got assassinated by the Luthors, I promised to take care of things for him." She gave her a sad smile.

"I heard. I am sorry I wasn't there for you." Alex returned a sympathetic smile. "I am a horrible friend." She wanted to explain why she stayed away, but she couldn't find the courage to do so.

Maggie sensed her hesitation, so she didn't push. She didn't wanted to spook her from running away again.  They talked about some other topics like how Alex nearly messed up her surgery or how Maggie got so close to luthors so many times but let them got away.

It was nice until Maggie asked hesitantly, not knowing if she was allowed to or want to know for that matter "Are you seeing anyone? A boyfriend or husband?" 

Alex was debating internally whether she should tell her he truth or lie, Maggie didn't know she was gay. She came out in second year of college. She wanted to tell she had a girlfriend but it meant she would need to come clean with her that Maggie was the one who made her realised she liked women like that. So she chose the easier way out, "Yes, there is someone back in Seattle." She gave her a half smile, it's not a lie. 

"Of course there is, who wouldn't like you?" Maggie confessed. Alex couldn't help but blushed. She dipped her head a little so she could avoid her eyes and control her feelings. She knew Maggie did like her, but she was too scared to face the truth, instead she ran as far as possible.

"How about you? Still sleeping with the entire NY lady population?" She teased her with a smirk. 

"You know me so well, Danvers. So glad to have you back in NY. No one dare to talk to me like this you know. I would really like of we could be friends again." She laughed easily. 

"Gald I could be your entertainment, Sawyer. Yeah, I would like us to be friends again. " Alex reached across the table and seeked out Maggie's hand. She gingerly covered hers over Maggie's, she didn't move away and they stayed like this until the waiter came over and asked if they wanted desserts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter and people are still reading this!


	4. One step forward, two steps back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are slowly unveiling, everyone is getting closer to each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, i took me sometime to figure out how to make this chapter flow without revealing all the secrets at once because they are all kind of interlinked.

Maggie sat at the back of her black Mercedes Benz, watching James took out a few of Luthor's goons on the street before he subdued their head by force. He picked up the unconscious guy and dumped him into the trunk before taking his seat next to Maggie in the car. 

"Drive." Maggie said to her driver and went back to their warehouse for interrogation.

When they got there, James tied the drug dealer to a pole in the middle of the dim lighted room. When he was satisfied that the ropes were tight, he pour a bucket of water to the man's head to wake him up.

The guy jolted awake and squinted his eyes to figure out where he was and who took him. He struggled to get himself free.

"Save it. You are in my warehouse now. Tell me what I need to know and you may live. Now where is your drugged factory." Maggie said in a cold deadly tone. 

"Sawyer, pigs." The drug dealer spit in front of her. 

James punched the guy's face without warning. "You are in no situation to bargain." James deep voice boomed in the small room. 

"I won't ask again, where is your drug factory." Maggie asked, picking up a surgical knife as she spoke.

"Go to hell!" He shouted.

"Suit yourself." Maggie went closer to him with an evil smile, pressing the surgical knife slowly into his groin. He guy let out a painful scream. She twisted the knife into his leg and start dragging it down. 

"Shame, your loyalty to Luthor aren't going to save your leg." She stated flatly.

"Stop, stop, please stop. I will tell you." The guy pleaded. 

"I am waiting." Maggie said impatiently, raising her eyebrows asking him to talk.

He muttered an address to them. 

"Good. James, finish him." Maggie turned around and starting to leave the room.

"Wait, wait, you said you would let me go you bitch!" The guy shouted hysterically. "Let me go, I gave you what you want." 

Maggie turned her head around, facing the guy, "I lied. And even if I let you go, Luthors will kill you as well. You fate is doomed the day you chose to work for the Luthors." Her tone was so cold that could make anyone shiver. There was nothing she hated more in their world than the Luthors and their gang.

Gun shots fired and everything went quiet. 

********************

Park in the city

Alex had already examined the body on the ground when Detective Sara Lance arrived at the crime scene. 

"What have we got here, Doc?" Detective Lance asked.

"Victim is in his 30s, white, 5 ft 10. Two shots at the back of the head. Also signs of torture on one of his legs and bruised cheekbones. Bruised knuckles, so maybe a fight before he got taken." Alex stated what she observed so far.

Alex met Det Lance last week, she was a no nonsense homicide detective, straight talker kind of girl. Pretty too if Alex might add, strong women were always her weakness. She was definitely gay. 

"Looks like the Sawyer's trademark execution style." The Detective said, inspecting the wound with her gloved fingers.

Alex flicnhed upon hearing the name Sawyer. To be honest, this guy probably deserved to be killed anyway, she just didn't want to be involved in convicting her friend. 

"His wallet has his driver licence." Alex hold it out for the Detective to check it out. 

"Joe Whiktaker. He belongs to the Luthor gang, a high ranking drug dealer." Sara replied. 

"So inter gang killing then?" Alex asked, pretending that she didnt know.

"Looks like it.Em... but why?" Det Lance said thoughtfully. 

"This isn't the primary location, he was dumped here afterwards. Time of death was probably between 10pm to 12am last night." Alex continued her assessment, she already knew why Maggie was hunting down Lillian Luthor for, but the police certainly didn't need to know.

"Tell me more about these gangs, Detective." She wanted to know what the NYPD knew about them.

"Drinks tonight and I will give you a load down." Det Lance winked at Alex. She couldn't help but blushed a little when a pretty girl flirt with her.

******************

That night, Sara kept her promise in giving Alex on all information they have got on the gangs. 

They knew that Oscar Sawyer was murdered, probably by Danvers or Luthors. Maggie Sawyer took over the business but they didn't know the extent of her control. There were a few places they confirmed were their stronghold and active area. They didn't have known whereabouts of Maggie herself, much to Alex's relief. Everyone in the neighborhood feared them. Their signature kill was double tab at the back of the head. They get into all sorts of shady stuff, but lately they didn't seem to deal with drugs much. And only the soft drugs like marijuana or ecstacy, rather than hard ones like heroin. 

Information on the Danvers were even less. They did not know who was running the show since Jermiah Danvers died, Jonn Jones name was mentioned. Alex had to laugh at Sara's suggestion that Eliza Danvers could be running the show now. Her mother couldn't care less about the business, she only cared about her girls. Their style was the opposite of Sawyer's. Everyone in the neighborhood was fiercely loyal to them. Even though Sara admitted that the death rate in their territory was the least among the 3 gangs, they still had a signature kill, it's 3 shots in the chest. They were involved in shady stuff too but drugs were absolutely no no to them. Sara called them gangster with a conscience and made Alex secretly proud of her family and its legacy. Of course, she couldn't tell Sara any of these.

NYPD had more information on the Luthors than others, not that surprising as they never tried to hide, in fact they seemed to want others to know how powerful they were. They knew a number of high rank politicians working for them and they were keeping a close tab on them. Lilian and Lex Luthor were the mother and son partner in crime. They were the worst of the bad bunch. Drugs were their main weapon of choice, rape drugs, heroin, even poison, you name it, they used them. Words on the street was that they were trying to come up with a perfect poison that won't be detected. Sara absolutely detested them. 

Alex asked about how Jermiah Danvers died, they only knew that when the police got there everyone in that room was dead. They did not have any lead to go on, it was a dead case. She made a mental note to find that case file tomorrow. 

**********************  
Next night 

Alex and Kara were in the middle of Alex's study, staring at the case file in front of them. The brown folder marked with Jeremiah Danvers name on the front. 

"Are you ready to open it?" Alex looked over to Kara. 

Kara took a deep breath and hold Alex's hand, "Let's do it." She said.

The open the police report on their Dad. The first couple of pages are some trivial personal information. Their Dad had hidden their identities well, the police didn't even make the link that they are related. That's because he had changed Kara and Alex's surname to "Denvers" rather than "Danvers". 

They got to the page on the crime scene when they found Jeremiah's body. He was shot once in the stomach and a few at the back. The stomach shot was fired at close range, the trajectory was from high to low. It's a very weird angle to be shot at, some bruising aroun the stomach entry. Bullet was 6mm, small for any standard. 

The back ones were from a longer distance, report said about at least 10 meters away. The cause of death was from the gun shot wounds at the back, one shot his lungs causing him internal injuries. Bullets were 9mm, standard glock. 

They knew that 4 other people with him were all his trusted bodyguards, all died from their bullet wounds in various parts of their bodies. One victim's name, Darla Rhonda, on the list was not one of them. They googled that name and found that she was a toxicologist. 

"What was his dad doing in that building with a toxicologist? Was she linked to the Luthors?" Alex was thinking out loud. 

"I think Dad was definitely following some leads about the Luthors that week. I just didn't know which day. Let me investigate this further." Kara said closing the file, handing it back to Alex.

"Let me take a look at this again tomorrow." Alex took the file from Kara and lock it in her drawers. 

They moved to the living room, Alex poured themselves some more wine before settling on the couch with Kara. 

Alex was still taking about the Luthors, "Have you heard of the rumour of the new drug could paralyse the nervous system and cause death leaving no evidence behind? A Detective told me about this. Do you think it's true?" 

Kara pondered for a while and finally draw to her conclusions. "It's possible Alex. You know how obsessed Lillian is with trying to control the world, with drugs." 

"Is Maggie also hunting down Lillian too? Do you know?" Alex asked Kara, her fingers pinching he bridge of her nose.

"I think that's a known secret. His Dad was killed by Lillian. Lena confirmed that." Kara took a sip of her red wine. 

"A body was found yesterday, NYPD thinks he was a Luthors drug dealer, I think Maggie or her gang killed him." 

"Are you sure?" Kara asked her.

"It's their style." Alex said pursing her lips together to one side. 

"What are you going to do about it?" Kara gave her sis a sideward glance.

"Nothing, I am not helping NYPD to catch my family nor my friends. I just wanted to find out what happened to Dad." Alex replied causally. 

"Is that the only reason?" Kara gave her puppy dog eyes.

"What do you mean?" Alex tried to ignore her.

"Look, it's not my business, but you didn't have much interest in the family business since we were kids. You are living the life you always wanted, why put everything you built on hold and come back to everything you hate in the first place? Did Maggie have anything to do with this?" Kara crossed her arms looking at Alex. 

Kara was the only one who knew the truth, she knew how much Maggie really meant to her sister. Her sis tried to move on but she never really moved on, she thought.

"I dunno what you are talking about, Kar." Alex said shaking her head.

"Come on Alex, you can talk to me." Kara extended her hands to take Alex's in hers. Her hard glares softened.

"Fine, maybe a little. But I don't know how I can repair the damage that i caused her.. I literally just disappeared on her without giving her any reason." 

"Just try talking to her.. make her understand. What did Arizona say to all these crazies? I can't believe she would let you come!" Kara smiled. 

"Arizona didn't know the real reason why I took this job, she didn't know much about our family to be honest. Working in hospital is crazy enough, we don't talk much about our past. She is fun and good in bed. We had so much fun in the on call room." She empathise on the word 'fun' and gave Kara a dirty smile. 

"God, I don't need to know about your sex life, Al!" Kara gave her a dirty look. 

"Oh, by the way Lena wanted to see you too. When do you have time?" Kara changed the topic and not let her sis turned her cheeks red anymore.

"Weekend is fine with me. Have you managed to tell her that you love her yet?" Alex shoved her sis shoulder with hers.

"I don't know what you are talking about, we are just good friends." Kara said innocently. 

"Fine, be that way. If you are not honest with me then I am not going to tell you that Maggie and I had dinner on Saturday." We kind of hanging out again." Alex said teasingly. But of course, Kara wouldn't let her off that easily. 

"What? When? Tell me everything!" Kara fake yelled at her.

Alex missed being so close to her sis. This was part of the reason why she wanted to come back. There was something missing in her life, even though on paper, she seemed to have everything she wished for when she was little. She missed her family and friends.

***********************  
It's been a few weeks since Maggie and Alex became friends again. The tension between them had mostly melted away by the end of her dinner. They felt comfortable with each other again. 

After her conversation with Det Lance and kara, Alex wanted to ask Maggie about what she knew about the Luthors and their drugs. She texted her if she could see her but no reply. 

She waited a while before texting her if she was okay. She called too, again no reply. She was getting a bit worried, so against her better judgment, she headed over to Maggie's apartment. Of course, she got Maggie's address from Kara. 

************************

Maggie knew she was gay at 14, when she started fantasising about kiss her best friend or feeling arouse when her best friend accidentally brush her breast or tickle her during their pillow fight or snuggle with her while watching TV. But she kept that attraction as a secret because Alex never said anything about liking gals or boys for that matters. 

When she came out to Alex, she was supportive and they remained being best friends. 

Occasionally Alex suggested being her wingwoman too, much to Maggie's disappointment. So Maggie dated, a lot. Maggie didn't want to risk losing a friend by telling her that she was the only she wanted. But those pretty girls kept her distracted from wanting to kiss Alex, so she let herself be distracted. Alex teased her sometimes about her "playgirl"life style but never any judgement. Once in awhile she felt like Alex was jealous, but she told herself that she was projecting her own feelings only.

As time went on, Alex went on a few dates and kissed a few boys but she said she didn't like them so she stopped dating after awhile. Alex was focused on her studies and getting her grades to get into Harvard. She knew what she wanted. Alex got asked out a lot, who wouldn't want her, but she turned them all down. Maggie was glad as she couldn't imagine having to watch Alex date.

For a long time, Maggie had made peace that Alex was someone she could never be with romantically. And that's fine with her, not everyone was gay and certainly not everything could happen the way she wanted it. Friends drift apart when they go separate ways, so that's normal she convinced herself. 

But ever since they reconnected, Maggie couldn't stop thinking about Alex even if she could. She tried going to a strip club, picking up random girls at bars, seeing her few regular casual girlfriends but nothing could fill the void in her chest. 

Tonight, she was yearning to see her friend. She had been feeling down for a few days now, since they dealt with the drug dealer and found that the Luthors had moved their drug factory by the time they got there. One step forward, two steps back. It's beyond frustrating. She was down and didn't know how to deal with it by herself, being close to Alex had had always helped her in the past when dealing with her insecurities. She was selfish, she knew that. Her insecurities flooded back to her, to think that she wasn't good enough for her Papa, not good enough for her best friend and not good enough to even catch the Luthors. She needed human touch. But she couldn't go running to Alex just because they agreed to be friends again so she pour herself a scotch, add a cube of ice, pull her knees up to her chest and settle on her sofa looking out the floor to ceiling window of her penthouse, letting her thoughts get lost in the Manhattan skyline. 

She was in her own world when her security phone rang. Contemplating whether she should pick up or not. Suddenly wishing her housekeeper was still here to tell who ever who was downstairs to go away. But it rang continuously, so she switched on her security camera and saw the doorman with Alex downstairs. She picked up the phone and mumbled something that resembled letting Alex up now and in the future. 

Maybe some higher powers had heard her prayer and sent her a friend tonight. She was grateful for whoever the powers that be was.

She unlocked the door and went back to look out at the skyline with her drink in hand. 

"The door is unlocked." She raised her voice slightly when she heard the knock on the door.

Alex walked inside, looking at Maggie's place for the first time. The modern minimalist look suited her. Everything is white or glossy. She walked over to Maggie and focus on Maggie's reflection on the glass window rather than the skyline. On any other day, she would have appreciated the beautiful Manhattan night, but now, she was more concern on the emptiness that reflecting in her eyes. Her eyes were hollowed from tiredness or what's been bothering her. Alex recognized that look. She could always read Maggie like an open book, something was troubling her and she was beating herself up internally.

"Maggie..." she placed a hand on her shoulder, pausing for a moment to check if Maggie was fine with her being touched. She looked up to her, being the slightly shorter one, and gave her a small grateful smile. 

"Why did you come over?" Maggie asked in a small voice.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, but then you didn't reply my messages and call, I got worried." Alex said taking Maggie's drink from her, taking a sip first then putting it down. She gave Maggie an appreciative look, approving her choice of drink. Inappropriate comments popped into her head but it's not the right time to tease her friend tonight. She would file that thought for another day.

"You don't have to tell me anything but I can stay if you want me to." Alex turned Maggie towards her, kept her distance in case she didn't want her company. They hadn't established their new boundaries yet. If it was 10 years earlier, Alex would have wrapped her arms around her best friend, stroking her hair and telling her that she's got her. Now, Alex wasn't sure she had the right to do so anymore, she needed to earn her trust, she was willing to start from the beginning. 

After staring into Maggie's eyes for a few moments, silence was engulfing them slowly. An internal war was going between Maggie's head and her heart whether Alex should stay, Alex could almost see the conflict emotions in her eyes. 

Alex gave her an understanding smile before slowly turning away, ready to leave Maggie in peace. When Alex was at the door, she felt a pair of hands wrapped around her waist, her back pressed tightly into Maggie's body. 

"Don't go." Maggie pleaded quietly, leaning into Alex's back more. 

Alex gave a small discreet smile while turning back, she wrapped Maggie in her arms immediately, holding her tight in hope of giving the comfort she needed.

Maggie buried her head in her shoulder blade. Her lavender scent was filling Alex's nostril, making her heart rate accelerate. Being so close to Maggie wasn't a very good idea in hindsight. 

"I am so tired." Maggie suddenly said softly. "So tired of chasing ghosts... then there was you." She paused, sighing deeply before continuing, "then there was you, coming back and wanting to be friends again." Maggie didn't usually put her heart on her sleeve, only Alex had that effect on her, making her vulnerable like this, only Alex could make her open up like a book.

Alex's heart was breaking with her confession but she knew her best friend wasn't finished yet, so she just squeezed her tighter in her arms.

This seemed to be enough for Maggie to continue, "I am scared.. scared of leaning on you again and scared of you leaving when you know the things that I had done and most importantly I am scared of you disappearing from my life again." Now Maggie was clinging on to her friend. 

"I am here now, I am so sorry Maggie.. I was young and didn't know how to deal with my feelings. I promised that no matter what happened, l will always be your friend." Alex felt so guilty about her past actions and all she could do now was trying to reassure her friend that she wouldn't bail on her again. 

"What happened to us?" Maggie whispered. 

"I will explain another day, first I think you need some rest. Okay?" Alex pulled back a little while she lifted Maggie's head up so she could look into her eyes while she made her promise. 

Maggie just nodded and let herself be led to her bedroom, Alex tugged her into bed. She waited until Maggie fell asleep before leaving her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to getting Alex to confess but she still hasn't! Soon she will tell, i promise ;) 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave me a comment so i can see if i should continue or tell me what you think! :)


End file.
